After All These Years
by WithTheGrain
Summary: A Valentine's Day with warm hugs, secret desires, a lost dog, wet clothing, and searing kisses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: After All These Years**

**Rated: M**

**Category: Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** I started writing this in late January hoping to have it done by February 14 but I guess that was wishful thinking on my part (or poor planning). But it's still February and this is a Valentine's Day fic. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Carrying a Caf Pow! in his hand, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered the NCIS forensic lab looking for the special goth scientist that worked there. Her usual music boomed through speakers threatening to shatter test tubes and glass beakers so he knew she was close by even though the outer lab area was vacant. His eyes swept into the next room where her desk sat and he was brought to an instant halt, his gut clenching at what he saw.

The sliding door between the two rooms was shut and his eyes stared through the glass with an intensity that could have burned a hole through it, if that were possible. Even though he couldn't see much of Forensic Specialist Abby Sciuto, he could tell she was sat at her desk, probably looking at something on her computer. A brown-haired man stood beside her, bent over with one hand braced atop the desk and his other hand atop her shoulder. His tall slim frame is what blocked Gibbs' view but it was his hand upon his scientist that made him want to grab the guy and punch him.

Gibbs had always felt protective of Abby, even a little possessive, so when any guy looked at her longingly or stood a little too close, his first instinct was to physically remove them. But this time, like many times in the past, he stood rooted to his spot because really, he had no right to interfere in Abby's personal life. She loved the attention of most men as long as it didn't get obsessive. Plus, she was a touchy feely kind of person and others noticed and reciprocated her innocent affections. But it all still bugged Gibbs beyond measure.

Just as he was about to step forward and activate the sliding door, the stranger in the next room straightened, spun around and came through the door towards him. He looked at Gibbs as he passed by without even a nod of acknowledgement and continued on his way out. Immediately, the muscles throughout Gibbs' body relaxed and his eyes brightened as he now found himself all alone with his favorite co-worker. Perhaps glaring at the man's back had been effective after all.

The glass door had slid shut once again but Gibbs stepped forward, making it open and it was then that Abby looked up and saw him for the first time, launching out of her chair and into his arms. This was the kind of greeting he loved and looked forward to.

"Gibbs! Happy Valentine's Day!" Abby greeted exuberantly, her arms wrapped tight around his neck, her soft curves pressed fully against his front.

Rocked back on his heels, Gibbs wound his arms around her waist and relished the closeness he had with this woman. Little moments like this with Abby in his arms, fueled his imagination most nights before he fell asleep. He loved the way her body fit perfectly against his as the smell of her edgy perfume and the sound of her happy voice smoothed his natural rough edges, relaxing his mind and body even further.

It was only a few seconds later that she separated from him and reached back towards her desk, silencing the pounding music and grabbing something else in her hand. "This is for you," she stated, holding out a red box in the shape of a heart with a black silky bow tied around the center. "They're coffee-flavored chocolates."

Looking into her shining green eyes, he was touched that she had thought of him on this special day. She was the only one in his life that ever made Valentine's Day a little less painful since Shannon and Kelly were gone. Unable to stop himself, he cupped her cheek in one hand and leaned forward, pressing his lips near her ear. "Thanks, Abbs," he murmured softly and felt the skin against his cheek shift as she smiled.

As he took the candy from her, she took the Caf Pow! from him and slid the bright red straw between her teeth. Her eyes never left his as she gently pursed her lips and sucked. Gibbs was mesmerized and felt his body twitch as he watched her red lips wrap around the straw, and he struggled to shift his focus onto something else.

Forcing his gaze beyond her shoulder, he spotted a large bouquet of black roses in a vase upon her desk. Obviously he wasn't the only one with romantic notions in his head regarding the forensic scientist. He wasn't aware that Abby was seeing someone, but she usually kept current relationships private, maybe mentioning them only when they no longer existed. His heart dropped as he realized that maybe the plans he had made for them after work were never going to happen.

Turning, she looked at the beautiful arrangement with him. "Those are from Director Vance. Can you believe it?"

Gibbs let out a slow breath and again relaxed. Leon Vance presented no threat… did he? Realizing he had been clenching his fists, he relaxed his fingers, not liking the way this damn holiday had his emotions on a roller-coaster. Abby leaned over her desk, pulling the sweet fragrance from the flowers into her lungs, and Gibbs' gaze fell down the length of her body, the muscles in his groin responding to what he saw.

Because of her stretched position, her red blouse pulled a little tighter across her round breasts, the v-shaped opening in front widening, giving him a peek at a pink bra with lacy edges. A little lower, her short black skirt lifted a bit higher on her thighs revealing the tops of her fishnet stockings and more lace. He bit back a groan just in time as he watched the way her calf muscles flexed when she went up on her toes, leaning even further over the desk.

Suddenly realizing the compromising position he was in, he swiftly shifted the box of candies in his hand to cover the front of his pants, effectively hiding his maddening arousal. He knew he should say something about the flowers or about Vance, but at the moment, he didn't trust his voice. Gratefully, Abby didn't give the silence a chance to become awkward.

She flopped down into her chair and looked up at him. "He's taking me to lunch, also," she stated, her eyes sparkling and not leaving his as she took another sip of her drink.

Damn, she was good at that, Gibbs thought as he licked his lips. Were hers as tasty as they looked?

He had to clear the desire from his throat before he could speak. "Got something you're trying to tell me, Abbs?" he asked, his voice rougher than usual.

Abby's eyebrows shot up. "About me and Director Vance? No," she responded, shaking her head. "He wants me to know how much he appreciates the work I do, and I think he's trying to get through this day the best way he knows how this year."

Gibbs knew the feeling all too well, even though he had tried moving on with other women, Vance was at the stage of telling others how he felt before it was too late. You can't tell someone how much they mean to you when they're no longer around.

"So, what can I do for you, Very Special Agent Gibbs?" Abby asked light-heartedly, pulling him from his thoughts.

He shifted on his feet and for some reason felt nervous because of what he was about to ask her. "Wondering if you'd want to have dinner with me after work," he stated, his words more steady than he felt.

A full grin broke across Abby's face. "Oooh, so are you my Valentine's Day date?" she teased in a smoky voice.

He smirked at her flirtatious tone, liking the tingles that slid across his skin. "Either me or Vance."

"What if I choose both of you?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and withheld the growl that threatened to crawl from his throat. "I don't share," he told her lowly and noticed the way her breath caught in her chest. Turning on his heel, he headed for the door. "Pick you up at seven."

* * *

Straightening from her bent position of looking through her tabletop magnifier, Abby placed her hands on her lower back and leaned backwards, trying to relieve a nasty kink in her muscles. Ever since returning from her lunch with Director Vance, she had been absorbed in dismantling a smashed cell phone in order to get to the internal call log.

Rubbing her tired eyes, she knew she needed a break and a Caf Pow! Gibbs hadn't brought her one since early morning. Punching a button on her phone, she rang his desk but got Tony instead.

"Why are you answering Gibbs' phone?" she immediately demanded.

"Everything okay, Abbs?"

"I'm feeling frustrated. Where's Gibbs?"

"You sure you want him to help with your frustration?" Tony responded and she could hear the teasing in his voice. "I'm available."

"Tony…" she sighed and couldn't help but smile. "Sorry I snapped at you. I'm in Caf Pow! withdrawal."

"Hmmm, I can't help you with that, Abbs, coz Gibbs has me chained to my desk doing McGeek work. They're in interrogation right now. You know, physical activity is the best cure for frustration. Specifically why lying on your back with your feet…"

"Bye, Tony," she cut him off and hung up.

Chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip for a few seconds, she made the impulsive decision to visit the interrogation observation room. Any chance to watch Gibbs interview a suspect could be the highlight of her day, if not the entire week.

Entering the darkened room, she felt lucky to be the only one there except for the communications tech who was recording the interview. Stepping closer to the one-way mirror, she saw that McGee was sat across the table from the suspect and Gibbs was slowly pacing, circling the small room like a lion stalking its prey. Her eyes devoured the way he moved then hesitated for a few seconds before he stepped around behind the suspect, obviously making the guy nervous.

Blue jeans that rode low on his hips, an olive green polo over a white t-shirt fit him perfectly, giving her a mouth-watering view of his bare forearms. He wasn't wearing a sport coat and she practically drooled with the way the short sleeves rode up his thick biceps. He was easily the sexiest man in the room. Hell, he could have been wearing grease-stained coveralls or nothing at all and still have taken the sexiest title.

Oh. Nothing at all. She gave herself a second to enjoy that image with a smile she didn't need to hide.

Gibbs moving again drew her attention to the small pad of paper he held in one hand and a pen in the other as he took notes and consulted what he'd already written down. McGee was conducting the majority of the interview and eventually Gibbs stopped beside him, near the corner of the table, listening intently as the exchange between the two other men heated up. His eyes were narrowed, his brow furrowed, and Abby felt a warm flush envelope her middle.

This was the reason she came to the observation room, to watch Gibbs, to let her mind and gaze wander across his entire body from the soft wisp of hair over his forehead to his strong chest, flat stomach, lean hips. Every time she did this, it was sweet torture because of the desire she felt for him. And it was killing her.

For the next couple of minutes she was so engrossed in watching Gibbs that she was barely aware of McGee rising, cuffing the suspect, and leaving with him. Gibbs remained and leaned on the table, his back to her, studying the file that was left behind. Abby's eyes drifted down his long back where his shirt was pulled tight, revealing wide muscles that dipped together at his spine. Below his waistband, his backside filled out his jeans perfectly and her consideration of his ass never failed to raise her heart rate.

Then suddenly he shoved the papers into the file, closed it and straightened before looking directly at her, but she knew he couldn't see her through the one-way glass. And she was lucky for that because her mind was still on a one-way track. His current position gave her a side view and she wondered what his body would look like naked, fully aroused… the thought made her ache.

Gibbs was about to turn and walk out the door when behind her, the tech unexpectedly flicked on the light and Abby saw Gibbs' surprised expression when he saw her standing there, watching him. She was too slow in diverting the lustful thoughts in her head and he could clearly see and read the look in her eyes. Maybe it was because of what her eyes revealed that his own expression changed, and it made her breath catch, her heart stop as he stared back at her.

A second later his cell rang and he dropped his gaze to answer it, so Abby took the opportunity to slip out the door. He was distracted and busy and she couldn't face him right now. She needed to get back to her lab so she could be alone to think. Think about what had just happened. Think about the look she had seen in his eyes.

Smoldering hot.

Thigh-clenching intense.

Had she imagined it? Had she only seen what she wanted to see?

When Gibbs next looked up at the one-way glass, he no longer saw Abby and he started pacing the room, ending the call as quickly as he could. Flipping his cell phone shut, he raked a hand through his hair, angry with himself for revealing too much of himself to Abby. He had been surprised to see her in the first place, but then when he read the look in her darkened green eyes, the moment became unguarded and his own desire had slipped out.

Walking behind the interview chair, he swiped at it with his hand, banging it forward against the table. She had seen the look on his face and run away, and he felt like an ass for scaring her. No doubt she had never expected to see a look of longing from him and now that he had given that away, it disgusted her. But what about the expression he had seen on her face? If his phone hadn't rang, he would have strode into the next room, shut the light off, and locked the door. Her gaze told him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But then why the hell had she run away?

Knowing he wasn't going to get any immediate answers, he gave a heavy sigh, grabbed the file, and headed back to the bullpen. He had work to do and the complications with Abby would need to be smoothed out later.

* * *

A/N: To be continued... please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! And thank you to everyone who has added this story to your favorites and alerts. Hope you enjoy this next bit!

* * *

Gibbs sat in his car, parked at the curb outside Abby's residence. Every now and then his eyes lifted and looked at the lighted window of her second floor apartment. With a heavy sigh, he raked a hand through the short hair at the top of his head and wondered how much longer he was going to avoid his true feelings for her.

The biggest thing holding him back was their friendship. It meant everything to him. God, if he lost that, he would die. He couldn't even imagine that loss.

But every day when he saw her at work, he couldn't deny the electricity that seemed to spark in the air between them. He felt as though their teasing and flirting had taken on an extra edge, sometimes creeping past the red light boundaries of verbal foreplay. Rarely did he leave her lab anymore without giving her a hug or a kiss, sometimes both.

And that was why he'd made these dinner reservations for them on Valentine's Day.

But now that he was here, practically at her door, he was having second thoughts. He had firm rules and a slew of reasons to not take things to the next level with Abby. He was certain he possessed the discipline and the willpower to hold back.

Yet, it was the desire he felt for her that threatened his self-control. Desire he shouldn't feel, knew better than to entertain and usually pretended didn't exist.

So he had no idea how much longer he'd be able to restrain himself.

* * *

Abby surveyed the disaster area that her bedroom had become, hands on her hips. An hour ago she'd started to pick out an outfit for her dinner with Gibbs and now she couldn't even see her bed anymore. Clothes and shoes were strewn everywhere. She had tried on at least eight different outfits and had discarded every single one with indecision.

It meant something extra special to have Gibbs taking her out on Valentine's Day, so she wanted to wear something that he wouldn't forget. This was her chance to make one of her favorite fantasies come true. To make Gibbs see her as more than just a co-worker and friend.

Throwing herself down on her bed with a groan of frustration, she was pretty sure there wasn't anything in her closet that would beguile Gibbs. He'd seen her in all different types of outfits and only a couple had ever made him look at her twice. She really wanted to wear something that would captivate his attention and help her to seduce him.

"Damnit!" she swore aloud. "You're kidding yourself, Abby Sciuto!"

Throwing her hands over her face she recalled the look Gibbs had given her in interrogation. By now she was pretty sure she'd turned it into something way more than it truly was, and after all these years, why would Gibbs change how he felt about her? He wouldn't. It had to be this holiday that was fueling her absurd imagination.

Turning her head where it laid on a pile of clothes, she saw that it was already after seven. Gibbs was late but she wasn't even ready yet. Jumping up, she grabbed the outfit she had thought about wearing in the first place. It was new and she'd been dying to wear it for a special occasion.

She'd just finished curling her hair and sat on the couch to wait when there was a knock on her door, and she jumped. Show time. Taking a few deep breaths, she tugged at her skirt, fluffed her hair a little, and opened the door. "Hi."

Gibbs smiled then stepped forward and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Hi."

His scent of shaving cream and sawdust wrapped around her and when he pulled back, she had to press a hand to her stomach to soothe the dancing butterflies as her eyes drifted down his tall body.

He wore a blue chambray shirt that matched his eyes perfectly, a dark jacket and black jeans. Her gaze hung on the opening where the top two buttons of his shirt were undone revealing no t-shirt. God, he looked fabulous.

* * *

One look at Abby's outfit and Gibbs knew he was done. All of his rules, all of his good sense, gone. Vanished. Into thin air.

Black leather skirt and matching jacket, black stockings and leather ankle-high boots. The skirt was short and tight- but oh baby- what nearly made him moan aloud was the white lace bustier she wore beneath the jacket. He wanted to ask her to turn around slowly so he could appreciate her choice of clothing from every angle.

When he realized he'd been staring a bit too long, he withdrew the gift he'd brought her from behind his back. "For you," he croaked in a voice that was too low.

Her entire face lit up when she saw the large fluffy white teddy bear. "Oh, it's so cute!" she squealed and reached out to grab it but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a hard brief kiss on his mouth, the bear squished between them.

She bounced on her toes when she pulled back and squeezed the bear's feet. "Oh, look at the little heart-shaped paw prints." She tapped its nose with a finger. "And a heart-shaped nose. Oh my God, it's so soft," she bubbled and snatched it into her arms, hugging it tightly.

Gibbs really didn't hear a word she was saying because he was still feeling her lips pressed against his, soft and warm and amazing. He didn't think she even realized what she'd done, with all of her rambling and bouncing around.

Suddenly the bear was pushed back into his arms, against his chest. "I gotta get a picture! It's adorable, Gibbs," he heard her say.

When she swung around to grab her bag off the couch, Gibbs got the 180 degree view he'd been hoping for, and his eyes drifted slowly down her backside. She was bent forward just slightly, digging for her phone, and her skirt lifted an inch or so revealing a bit of the lacy band at the top of each stocking. He felt his groin tighten as he appreciated the smooth curve of her ass and the thought of canceling their dinner reservations crossed his mind.

Spinning around with her phone in hand, Abby drug him inside her apartment and shoved the door shut behind him. She snapped a couple of quick pictures as he stood there trying to look relaxed with a fluffy teddy bear sitting on his arm against his chest.

When she was done, she dropped her phone back into her bag then started down the hall towards the bathroom. "I forgot my lipstick," she told him over her shoulder. "Be back in a jif."

Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the sink and closed her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe what she'd done. She had kissed Gibbs, on the mouth, and her lips were still tingling.

Opening her eyes, she stared at her reflection in the mirror then slowly lifted her fingers to her lips. She had kissed Gibbs, on the mouth. And he hadn't objected or warned her or said anything. He had accepted it. Her hand dropped to the edge of the sink and she smiled. It had all happened pretty easily, too.

Grabbing her lipstick, she smoothed it over her lips. Maybe she'd try another kiss a little later in the evening.

Leaving the bathroom, her stomach fluttered and her step faltered as she took another long look at Gibbs. She'd love to just shove him against the wall and crawl up the front of his hard sexy body.

Quickly blinking the images and thoughts from her mind, she moved closer and took the bear from his hand. With a kiss on its nose, she settled it comfortably on her couch. "Don't go anywhere," she said with a giggle. "We'll be back later."

Then picking up her bag, she let Gibbs guide her out the door all the way to his car, grateful that he'd brought the Challenger. It only occurred to her now, as he held the door open that with the tight skirt she was wearing, it would have been a bit of a struggle to get up onto the high seat of his pickup.

After he slid in behind the wheel, he took a moment to turn to her. "I don't think I told you how great you look tonight, Abby," he said in a voice filled with pure, masculine appreciation as his eyes fell to her mouth, chest, and back up.

Abby felt her entire body flush from his intense gaze. "I don't think I said thank you for Mr. Teddy Bear," she returned, liking the way his eyes drifted over her outfit.

As he started the engine and pulled away from the curb, she asked, "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a glance and a small sideways grin.

"Can you believe this weather?" she asked, changing the subject. "The snow has all melted, we don't need bulky coats, and it feels like Spring."

"It's a little early for Spring, Abbs."

"Well, it's a nice reprieve from the cold and ice and snow."

Gibbs nodded. "Can't argue with that. How was your lunch date with Leon?"

"It was nice, really nice."

As they drove through the busy city streets, Abby kept the conversation going until they turned onto an avenue that was crowded with pedestrians and slow moving traffic. Taking a glance at Gibbs, she expected to see him annoyed and impatient, but he sat looking very relaxed and very gorgeous.

His eyes constantly scanned the street and sidewalks but her gaze landed on his hands, his long sensitive fingers resting gently on the steering wheel. Those were the fingers she fantasized about nightly, imagining him touching her in all the right spots, setting her body on fire. Squeezing her knees together and shifting in her seat, she knew she was about to embarrass herself, and she forced her eyes towards the windshield.

When Gibbs pulled over and turned off the ignition, she looked at the place he had chosen, her eyes growing wide. "Brabos?" she said, turning in her seat to look at him. "No way, Gibbs. I won't let you."

"I've been wanting to try this place," he stated, pushing his door open. "Come on."

As he stepped around the hood of the car, Abby still couldn't believe that this was where they were going to eat. It was rated among the top five restaurants in D.C. It was expensive and he had to have made reservations at least three weeks ago.

He opened her door and took her hand to help her out then they walked towards the entrance with her arm looped through his elbow. She felt nervous because for him to take her to a place like this meant something.

As they entered, Gibbs ushered her in first, his hand at the small of her back. She was very aware of his touch, and her skin tingled as she felt his strong fingers press firmly through her clothing. Slowing her pace just a bit, she knew it would increase the pressure of his hand, and she released a silent sigh as a rush of warmth made its way from her back around to her front and settled low in her belly.

They were seated at a secluded candle-lit table for two and Gibbs sat beside her instead of across from her. "They have a Valentine's Day special dinner that I already ordered for us," he told her. "I hope that's okay."

Abby was finding it hard to keep up with all of his surprises. She nodded and smiled and rested her hand atop his where it laid on the white linen tablecloth. "That's perfect."

A waiter stopped at their table and although Gibbs sat back in his chair, he kept holding her hand and his eyes never left her face.

"Can I interest you in some wine or Champaign?" the waiter asked.

Gibbs nodded. "I'm only interested on one thing right now," he responded before turning his gaze to the man. "But a couple of Coors would be good."

Abby blushed and looked down as the waiter left, feeling a little lightheaded when she felt Gibbs lean in by her ear, his warm breath sliding across her cheek.

"Food," he whispered and she looked up, smiling at him.

* * *

**A/N:** To be continued... please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was struggling with writing the last part. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

After dinner, they sat in the warm circle of candle light, feeling full and satisfied and talking about nothing in particular. Gibbs had finished his juicy steak but part of Abby's meal was wrapped in tinfoil to be taken home. However, Gibbs was reluctant to leave the warm atmosphere that seemed to cocoon their table. He was enjoying the way the candle flame danced in Abby's green eyes and the way her soft laughter made his heart skip when he reminded her of the time Ziva had pranked Tony on a stakeout, and she barely held in her laughter when he recalled the time Tim had opened an inflatable sex-doll on his desk.

Then Abby leaned forward and her gaze went from amused to smoldering. Gibbs couldn't keep his eyes from dropping to her chest, shifting the fit of his jeans when she reached forward and touched his chest. "Gibbs," she said softly, her eyelids at half-mast as she looked up at him.

He could see she was almost done with her third beer and the alcohol had lowered her inhibitions but he couldn't make himself stop her. His dick began to throb as her fingers gently undid the next button on his shirt.

"Mmmm," she murmured as her tongue peaked out and licked her luscious full lips, and he felt her fingers slip a little ways inside his shirt. His brain froze as the needy ache that pressed against his zipper sucked the blood from his head.

Ever so gently, she rubbed her fingers back and forth in small increments, and Gibbs caught his breath when her fingertip nearly brushed across his hard nipple. He wanted to reciprocate her touches, his fingers itching to caress her soft curves, trace along the top of her white bustier, and feel the warmth between her full breasts.

Her voice brought him out of his stupor. "What's next?" she asked in a soft seductive tone. "Home again?"

Home, yes. That's where he really wanted to take her but the evening was still young and he'd already made other plans. He swallowed hard then reached up and gently took her hand and lowered it to the table, clearing his throat before he could speak. "I suppose we'd better go," he replied reluctantly.

Abby smiled and turned his hand over then slowly slid her fingers intimately between his. "Why'd you bring me here tonight, Gibbs?"

The feel of her small, smooth hand made his heart race but he tried to hide his feelings with a small smirk and teasing, "Can't a guy take his favorite girl out for a nice dinner?"

"This has been more than just a nice dinner."

With shear willpower he held on to his control, not wanting to confess to anything quite yet. So with a bright grin, his placed his cloth napkin on his empty plate and added nonchalantly, "Okay, a teddy bear and a nice dinner."

The look Abby gave him told him she knew better, but she didn't press him any further as he stood up to help her with her chair. When she straightened, her body rubbed against his and the contrast of her soft curves against his harder body was like an electrical current shooting down his spine and sparking in his balls. His head spun, he'd never felt anything like it.

God, he wanted her. Bad.

* * *

As they left the restaurant, a chilly drizzle was falling and Gibbs quickly helped Abby into the passenger seat of his Challenger. After sliding in behind the steering wheel, it started to rain in earnest, but rather than starting the car, he turned to look at her.

"I guess a walk in the park is out of the question," he stated with a small grin. "But it so happens I have another table reservation waiting for us."

Turning to look into his blue eyes, she shivered slightly.

"Are you cold? Here..." He pulled off his sport coat and drew it around her shoulders. She sighed from the cozy warmth and loved how it smelled just like him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "How can you even think of eating more? I'm too full, Gibbs," she stated, feeling a little disappointed that he wasn't in a hurry to take her home. The atmosphere in the restaurant had been almost magical and she wanted that feeling back.

Recalling how she'd touched his chest and felt the rough hair tickle between her fingers made her ache to her very core. His warm skin excited her with the need to touch him in far more intimate places. All she wanted was to take him back to her place, strip him naked, and drive them both crazy. She was sure that was something they could easily accomplish if only he'd give in.

Starting the engine, Gibbs pulled away from the curb, the windshield wipers making a constant swishing sound. "This isn't that kind of table reservation," he told her. "There's a private pool table waiting for us at Shooters."

Abby's smile grew wide with surprise. "Oh, I like the sound of that. Think you'll have any luck hitting the pocket tonight?"

"I'm feeling pretty lucky."

"Feeling lucky is the first step," she teased. "Getting lucky is what it's all about."

Gibbs gave a throaty laugh at their playful flirting and Abby felt her stomach flutter with anticipation.

The wet windows enclosed them as they sped towards their next destination which happened to be just a few blocks from Gibbs' house. He'd certainly planned a wonderful evening and she was excited about having their own private table. If she played things just right, this could very well serve as foreplay for the rest of their evening.

They played pool often enough that she knew Gibbs' routine well and she loved watching his methods around the table. She couldn't wait to watch him roll up his sleeves and choose the right cue. Just thinking of it now was practically making her drool.

Then the game would start and he would lean over the felt to take a shot as she would circle around the table to get the best possible view. She was a scientist and loved to study his butt, back, arms… hell, his entire body as he worked out the angle of trajectory and the correct amount of force needed for perfect contact. Her thoughts made her heart jump, but what really got her blood pumping was thinking of the way he held his stick.

Gibbs reached over and took her hand, practically startling her out of her seat. "Whoa, easy Abbs. What're you thinking so hard about?"

Looking over at him, she realized he'd been trying to get her attention and it wasn't until he touched her that she noticed. He looked slightly amused and she hoped he couldn't see that she was blushing. Quickly she switched her eyes to stare at the rainy windshield, trying to act calm and cool, and so she shrugged, "Nothing, really. Just watching the rain on the windows and thinking about how I'm going to whip you at pool."

"Mmmhmm," Gibbs responded with a smirk and she didn't think he believed her, but they were exiting into his neighborhood, so he took his hand back to concentrate on driving.

"What's your strategy to beat me?" he asked, driving slower than usual through the empty back streets.

"The weapons in my arsenal are top secret, Agent Gibbs. There are some you've never seen before." When he glanced over at her she gave him slow seductive wink.

"I can't wait," he grinned than added, "Since it's raining, I'll let you out at the front door before I find a place to…"

Suddenly Abby interrupted him. "Gibbs! Stop!" she yelled, craning her neck around as she looked out the side window.

Checking to see that there was no one behind them, he slowed to a stop in the middle of the street. "What is it?"

"Back up."

Shifting the car into reverse, Gibbs used his rearview mirrors to slowly back up as Abby continued to stare into the rainy night. He had gone about fifty feet before asking, "What did you see, Abbs?"

"Oooh, the poor thing. Stop. Stop right here."

Applying the brakes, he looked past her shoulder and saw a very wet brown dog standing on the sidewalk looking like a drowned rat. "It's probably just a stray, Abby."

"It looks lost," she responded anxiously. "I have to help it."

Gibbs sighed and looked at the steady rain bouncing off the hood of his car. "It might not be friendly. Could be dangerous," he cautioned.

"It's somebody's pet."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," she responded, shrugging off the jacket he had placed around her shoulders. Quickly she released her seatbelt, pushed her door open, and was out of the car before Gibbs could grab her arm.

Walking around a parked van, Abby approached the dog slowly, crouching down to its small stature. "Hey, there, you lost?" she crooned. "I'm here to help you."

Within seconds, the chilling rain washed the delicate curls from her hair and soaked through to her skin. But her only concern was for the dog and getting it back home where it could get warm and dry.

Holding out her hand to the shivering pup, she inched forward until she was able to place a gentle hand on his wet head. "There now, let's see who you belong to," she said softly and rotated the dog's collar, squinting into the darkness to read the tags attached to it.

Just then a flashlight shined on her hand, and she looked up to see Gibbs standing beside her getting just as wet as she was. "Is there an address or a name?" he asked.

Blinking the water from her eyes, she sorted through the three different tags. "His name is Toby," she read, "and he lives at 2332 Gunthier Drive."

Gibbs nodded. "Gunthier is a couple blocks to the west of here."

The small dog shifted and crouched closer to Abby's feet as she straightened up. "We gotta take him home, Gibbs," she said, looking at his car.

He'd parked his Challenger at the curb and glanced at it then back at her. "Oh, no. I'm not putting that wet dog in my back seat," he resisted.

Abby rolled her eyes and knelt down beside the dog once again, stroking its back. "Alright, then, I'll carry him to his home."

"The inside will smell like wet dog for the next six months if I put him in there," Gibbs tried reasoning. "Definitely not a fragrance I'm partial to."

"I said I'd carry him. Don't worry about it, Gibbs."

Unable to withhold a small groan between clenched teeth, he knew he wouldn't let her walk the dog all the way home through the rain. God, he couldn't believe how quickly their wonderful evening had turned into a lousy mess. The chilling rain was akin to a cold shower, washing away all the amorous ideas that had been floating around in his head. The lost dog was putting his plans all out of whack, and it looked like their fun at the pool hall was ruined. He could see the neon sign for Shooters from here. They had been so close.

"Listen, Abby, I don't think we should…"

"Hey! Hey, you there!" a loud shout came to them from a block away.

Abby rose to stand beside Gibbs as they both squinted into the rain drenched darkness. Warily Gibbs watched the stranger approach, moving to stand in front of Abby as his hand automatically lifted to the gun on his belt.

A man in a hooded rain suit trotted towards them, his feet splashing through the puddles on the sidewalk. "I'm looking for a dog," he stated, tilting his head to try and peer around their legs.

Gibbs put up his hand like he was stopping traffic. "Hold it right there," he commanded and wished he could see the guy's face better but it was hidden in the shadow of his dark hood.

The man stopped then took a couple of steps forward. "Toby? Is that you, boy?"

Before Abby could look down at her heel, the little wet dog scampered towards the man and he stooped to pick him up in his arms, immediately getting his face licked. "Lisa is going to be so happy to see you!" he spoke to the dog. "You're a little rascal, you know that?"

Abby stepped around from behind Gibbs and smiled at the happy reunion. "Is Lisa your little girl?"

"My girlfriend," the man replied. "There's no way I was going back home without Toby, otherwise I'd be the one sleeping in the dog house. I've been out here looking for him for three hours."

"Well, we're glad you found him," she replied.

"I didn't find him. You did."

"Three hours is a long time."

"Very long on a night like this. Thank you for finding Toby. Lisa won't believe it."

The rain suddenly let up, becoming a soft drizzle as the man turned to walk away, and Abby pivoted to face Gibbs. For the first time she noticed he hadn't bothered putting his jacket back on, and her eyes landed upon his very wet blue shirt that clung to every curve and contour of his chest and stomach.

As they stared at one another, an awkward moment of silence stretched between them before Abby kicked her mouth into gear. "Now aren't you glad we stopped?" she smiled. "The poor dog was out here for three hours. Three hours in this rain."

"The rain only started thirty minutes ago, Abbs."

"Whatever," she said, flapping her hand. "It probably felt like three hours. You know, because of how dog years are figured. One year for us feels like seven years to a dog. That's a one to seven ratio. So if Toby was out here for 30 minutes, that's like 210 minutes in dog time. That's actually three and a half hours. So it was more than just three hours in the rain. But the owner said he'd been searching for three hours, so the total time Toby was wandering around lost was 21 hours! Ohmygod! Almost an entire day, lost, and begging for food and water… okay maybe not water because of this rain. He'd probably been walking in circles, too, trying to find his way home. Do you think a lost dog walks in circles like they say a lost person does?"

Gibbs was about to answer but hesitated just long enough for Abby to continue with her rambling. He wondered if she realized that it was still raining and they were still standing on the sidewalk getting wet. Even though they were soaked through and probably couldn't get any wetter, it was still a miserable place to be.

"…maybe he got through a hole in the fence or somehow slipped off his leash," she continued.

Gibbs knew he had to get her to quit talking so they could get going, and his gaze fell on her mouth as it so often did whenever he was around her. More than once he'd imagined how her mouth would look after a hungry and passionate kiss, lips swollen and slightly parted. Her lips were so tempting and when she paused and licked them, it nearly drove him crazy.

"… he looked so lost and afraid. It's a wonder he hadn't wandered further than he…"

Gibbs watched her tongue peek out again and it made him ache to feel it upon his own mouth, running along his jaw, and down his throat. Years ago, longer than he could remember, he had walked into her lab and along with seeing a brilliant scientist, he'd also seen a beautiful woman. She had no idea that ever since that day, she drove him wild with desire.

A desire that he'd always controlled and suppressed until tonight. She was in mid sentence when he stepped forward, slid a hand through her wet hair on the back of her neck and pulled her into a soft pressing of lips, effectively interrupting her rambling words.

He gave himself three seconds, hoping, praying she would respond. But her lips were unmoving against his, her entire body suddenly rigid, and he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Kissing her had been a mistake.

But as he started to pull back, he felt her follow and she mumbled, "Wait." Then she was responding, anxiously, excitedly. Okay… so he needed to wait four seconds instead of three.

Her arms slipped around his neck and once again when he tried to draw away to look into her eyes, she didn't let him. She pulled his head down, nibbling and licking his lips but he was still conscious that they were standing on a public sidewalk in the rain.

Lifting his hands and gripping her forearms, he loosened the hug she had around his neck and stepped back, giving her a re-assuring smile. "I know a place that's dry and warm," he said, sliding his hands down to clasp hers.

He watched her green eyes spark with excitement. "You do look a little wet," she teased. "Is this place close?"

"Mmmhmm," he nodded. "If it's what you want?"

She stepped forward and trailed a fingertip along his jaw and under his chin, raising havoc with his pulse. "It's what I've wanted for a very long time."

A small growl crawled from his throat and he put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her soft curves in close to his side. "Let's get out of this rain," he said lowly and guided her to his car.

* * *

**A/N:** To be continued... please leave a review!


End file.
